7:15 A.M.
7:15 A.M. Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 10 Directed By: Ralph Hemecker Air Date: January 22, 2012 Previous Episode: True North Next Episode Fruit of the Poisonous Tree "7:15 A.M." is the tenth episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. In this episode, Emma Swan and Regina Mills become suspicious of the stranger and his visit to Storybrooke, while David and Mary Margaret's feelings for each other grow, which parallels with Prince James' search for Snow after he falls for her. The episode's teleplay was written by executive story editor Daniel T. Thomsen, while co-creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis wrote the story. Ralph Hemecker directed the installment. "7:15 A.M." was filmed in November 2011 in Vancouver and surrounding areas of British Columbia, where the crew endured difficult weather conditions. It featured the first full introductions of the Stranger and Red Riding Hood. "7:15 A.M." first aired in the United States on ABC on January 22, 2012 to an estimated 9.33 million viewers, placing second in its timeslot. Critical reception to the episode ranged from mixed to positive; most critics positively focused on Snow and Charming's storyline and praised Dallas and Goodwin for their performances and excellent chemistry. The episode was included in Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale – a novelization of the first season – which was published by Hyperion Books in 2013. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Red Riding Hood is seen walking through the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, Red Riding Hood brings supplies and news to her friend, Snow White. Prince Charming is set to marry Abigail in two days. Snow White wishes there were a way to get Charming out of her head as she is still in love with him. Red suggests she see Rumplestiltskin and Snow takes her advice. Rumplestiltskin takes some water and a piece of Snow's hair to make a potion that will make her forget Charming. He warns that love is a powerful disease and the cure must be extreme. At the palace, Charming struggles with his feelings for Snow. The King commands him to forget her because the marriage to Abigail is worth great wealth to the kingdom. Charming sends a letter by carrier pigeon to Snow begging her to come and see him so they can be together. The letter reaches her just before she can take the potion. Snow makes it to the palace but she is seized by the guards and thrown into the dungeon. There she meets a dwarf named Grumpy, who was falsely imprisoned for stealing a diamond that he wanted to give to his girlfriend. Another dwarf, Stealthy, shows up to rescue Grumpy, who asks Stealthy to free Snow as well. The guards kill Stealthy as they try to escape and try to recapture Grumpy. Snow threatens to burn down the palace unless they let Grumpy go and take her in his place. The King tells Snow he will not let her interfere with the wedding. She must tell Charming she does not love him, or the King will kill him. Snow obeys because she loves Charming too much to let him die, but both are left heartbroken. Snow leaves and is soon joined by Grumpy and six other dwarfs, who offer her a place to stay. She considers the potion but Grumpy warns her that those feelings however painful, are part of her. Charming calls off the wedding to look for Snow and the dwarves hear about it from Red Riding Hood. Grumpy joyfully tells Snow the good news, but she has forgotten about Charming. The pain was too great to bear and she drank the potion. 'Storybrooke' In Storybrooke, Henry leaves for school and notices the Stranger fixing his motorcycle. Henry asks him about why he was in town, but the Stranger only mentions that a storm is brewing. Regina notices the interaction so she asks Emma Swan to find out about the Stranger. Emma catches up with him at Granny's and asks him what he is doing in town, and what's in his box. He agrees to tell, on the condition he can buy Emma a drink sometime. She agrees so the Stranger reveals a typewriter. He is a writer in town for inspiration. Emma inquires about the drink, and he reminds her she agreed to "sometime." The same day, Mary Margaret rushes out the door and gives Emma an excuse that she has to make a volcano. In truth she has been going to Granny's at 7:15 every morning to see David getting coffee for himself and Kathryn. Emma, who can always spot a lie, follows Mary Margaret to call out her stalking behavior and suggests she stop seeing him. Mary Margaret buys some chocolate to drown her woes and runs right into Kathryn, who is picking up a pregnancy test. Regina notices this, and warns Mary Margaret to stay away from David, and it was their personal life. Later on in the day, Mary Margaret finds a dove in the forest trapped in some wire mesh. The town vet at the shelter where David works tells her the bird will be okay but only if she returns to her flock. David offers to help Mary Margaret return the dove but she declines. He follows her anyway and is able to save her from falling off a cliff. It starts to pour so the two take shelter in an empty cabin. David asks Mary Margaret what is wrong and she admits she still has feelings for him, and he is the reason she goes to Granny's at 7:15. David replies that he goes to Granny's to see her. They nearly kiss but Mary Margaret stops it because she knows about Kathryn's pregnancy test. David explains that his feelings for Kathryn are memories but his feelings for Mary Margaret are real. She says they have to forget each other. The next day Mary Margaret and David try to avoid seeing each other by going to Granny's at 7:45. Ultimately, they realize they cannot stay apart, and they kiss. Regina watches them from a distance. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Anastasia Griffith as Princess Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Michael Coleman as Happy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy *Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Thatcher Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Red Riding Hood. *For the scene where Mary Margaret is rushing to make it to the diner in time, Ginnifer Goodwin was really brushing her teeth, as she hates TV shows and movies where actresses don't have real toothpaste in their mouth. *The boat scene was filmed in a fake lake built on a soundstage. Ginnifer Goodwin kept crashing the row boat into the docks, so there were people under the boat in wet suits steering it. *Several different birds doubled as the injured dove that Mary Margaret rescues. The bird used to film the scene where Mary Margaret finds the injured dove is called Chester. Another bird is called Buster. The birds were real homing pigeons, and when they were released they flew to their home several hours away. The rest of the flock were CGI. *The scene where Snow White receives Prince Charming's letter was originally filmed with Charming as a background silhouette, with Snow White pacing back and forth. While shooting this scene, Josh Dallas was sitting off-camera reading the letter to Ginnifer Goodwin. However, the filming crew had no script, so he improvised different versions of the letter by saying things he liked about her. *While filming the scene where Snow White tries to escape King George's dungeon, Ginnifer Goodwin got splinters from all the climbing. *For the scene where Mary Margaret is hanging from the cliff, the shots from above, with the river, were filmed against a green-screen. The shots from the back were filmed with a stunt double hanging from a real cliff. *Fake rain was used for the scene where Mary Margaret releases the dove. The water could not be heated since using heated rain in that kind of weather would create steam, so the rain was very cold. *The horse that Josh Dallas rides in the scene where he meets Red Riding Hood is called Adella. |-|Goofs= *In the recap video, the shots of Prince Charming and Snow White are mirror-inverted versions of the shots from "Snow Falls". Therefore, Charming's scar is on the wrong side of his face. *The dove Mary Margaret finds in the woods is not the same one she releases to the bird flock. While the one she finds a darker beak color as well as a distinctly white feather coat with a reddish plume around its neck, the one she sets free is completely powder white with a lightly colored beak. *As Regina is watching David and Mary Margaret, Archie Hopper's name is missing from the entrance to the building where his office is located. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scene where Snow White meets Red Riding Hood was filmed in a location near a small airport, with a railway nearby. Filming was constantly interrupted due to the noise. *The caretaker's cabin at the Canada Murdo Park in North Vancouver doubles as the cabin where David and Mary Margaret shelter from the rain. This cabin has also featured in episodes of the television shows Eureka, Fringe, Supernatural, Stargate SG-1 and Caprica.